warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinnamon's Randomness
This fanfiction is created by Tigerstar13, well, before she got her account. (Cloudtail and Brightheart take Whitekit to McDonald's) Cashier: Hello, and welcome to McDonald's. What would you like to order? Cloudtail: I'll have 10 mice nuggets with vole sticks and Coke. Cashier: 10 chicken Mcnuggets with french fries! Brightheart: I'll have a fish wrap with mice slices and a water. Cashier: 1 wrap with apple slices and a water! Whitekit: One fish filet happy meal with extra fish and Sprite. Cashier: One cheeseburger happy meal with fries! Cashier: Here's your food. Have a nice day. Whitekit: Ewww! This tastes like fox dung! Brightheart: (vomits) Bleah! Cloudtail: We want a refund! Whitekit: At least I got a toy! (hugs it) Whitekit's parents: O_O (Bluestar Teaches Firepaw About Youtube) Bluestar: (In Bluestar's den) And now, Firepaw, I shall teach you the most important thing in your life. Firepaw: Saving yourself from fatal blows? Bluestar: No, furball.(Pulls out a laptop) How to create a Youtube account! Firepaw: Huh? Bluestar: Here. I clicked on start an account for you. Now type in everything so that everyone will know everything about you! Firepaw: Ok. (types on laptop) I'm done. Bluestar: Now choose your username and password. Firepaw: Is Firestar57 as a username and Spottedleaf as a password ok? Bluestar: Yes. You will be the next ThunderClan leader, anyways. Firepaw: You just spoiled the events of the last two books of the first series! Bluestar: Oh yeah. Whoops. Anyways, now you click this button and then go to your email for the confirmation email. (One button click and confirmation email later) Bluestar: Now you have an account! But before you post videos on it, I guess I should show you one of my videos. Consider this to be an example. Firepaw: Yay! Bluestar: Here it is. (Starts the video) Firepaw: (watches video) Eew! Oh StarClan! This is traumatizing! Stop playing the video! Bluestar: And that is what Youtube is all about! (Graypaw and Firepaw are battling against each other on Pokemon Black and White.) Firepaw: Go Emboar! Graypaw: Go Serperior! Firepaw: Serperior can't beat Emboar. He's too--- Graypaw: Hydro Beam! Firepaw: WHAT?! NO FAIR! Graypaw: I win! I win! Firepaw: (kills Graypaw) I win. (Tigerstar goes on FaceBook) Hawkfrost: Hey dad! Check out this awesome website! The Twolegs call it "FaceBook". It's like a Fourtrees but for them. Tigerstar: Alright, I'll try. Later... Tigerstar: How many friends do I have now? 1,478? That's not enough. I'm gonna play Farmville some more! Hawkfrost: Dad, you've been on FaceBook for EIGHT DAYS. Get off of the computer already! Tigerstar: No! Computer Text: Hi Tigerstar, what are you doing on FaceBook? Are you becoming a kittypet like Fireheart was? Well, I know where you live so I will come there to shred you into pieces NINE times. Love Bluestar Tigerstar: You're right. (The Darkest Hour in a Nutshell) Tigerstar: I am the greatest cat who ever lived! Scourge: Die! *kills Tigestar* (Warriors movie) Rusty leaves home Rusty: I'm going to join them. Smudge: What?! I thought you were joining RiverClan! I am so going to kill you right now. Rusty: Smudge...? Smudge: DON"T CALL ME SMUDGE! Arrive at camp Lionheart: What can you smell? Rusty: I can smell a bunch of cats... and... eww! Who did that? Whitestorm: My bad. Battling Brokenstar Brokenstar: Show me what you got, old man. Graypaw: What's a man? Nightpelt: I'm not an old man---ow! My hip! I am old. Warrior Ceremony for Firepaw and Graypaw Bluestar: You two will now be--- Cinnamon: (randomnly appears) How did I get here? Sandpaw: Who is that? Longtail: Is ''another ''kittypet joining ThunderClan? Ow! It's biting my neck! Runningwind: It's a bat mixed with a cat! Tigerclaw: No, it's a vampire! (Everyone except Firepaw and Cinnamon is running and screaming like girls, even Tigerclaw) Firepaw: What's their problem? Cinnamon: I'm not a vampire! Firepaw: Can you take me back to my kittypet home? Cinnamon: Yes. (Cinnamon and Firepaw walk out of Clan territory and return to Twolegplace) The end Category:Cinnamon Productions